


Just Relax for Me

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Series: BDSM Daddy Liam- Ziam [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, DD/LB Themes, Daddy Liam, Dom Liam, Dom/sub, Liam Gets Tied Up, Liam Just Needs to Relax, M/M, Making Love, Power Bottom Liam (Sort Of), Rough Sex, Sub Zayn, Top Zayn Malik, Zayn's in Chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Liam's been so busy at work lately, he hardly has time to sleep let alone anything else. It's finally a Friday and Zayn's got an idea of how to help Liam out and get him to finally let go of all of that responsibility and just... relax.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: BDSM Daddy Liam- Ziam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Just Relax for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of wanted this to go a little differently, but I'm happy with the way it turned out really. It's not what you'd expect for this series, but I like it regardless, sometimes even the best Dom needs a break.

Zayn huffed out a little sigh as he pulled the knots tight in the silk strips that he had tied to the rails of the headboard above the bed. He wasn't sure what Liam would think of this, but he had to try something. His Daddy had been so closed off and busy lately, and he didn't know what to do. Sure, they still cuddled through the night and there was still a closeness between them, but there was no real intimacy and Zayn wasn't handling it very well. 

He had tried a couple times to get himself off- with Liam's permission, but it never worked and Zayn was at a bit of a loss. So, this was sort of like a last resort. It was Friday and even though he knew there was a party the next day they would have to go to, that wasn't until later in the evening. He had planned on tying Liam down and working all that tension out of him until he could finally properly relax. 

He perked up as he heard a car pull up out front and he crossed to the window to take a look before he rushed toward the door. He stopped in the kitchen downstairs for a few moments to grab the still hot cup of coffee he had made before he had gone upstairs. Holding the cup carefully, Zayn padded quickly to the front door just as it closed and Liam dropped his keys on the hallway table. 

Zayn smiled as he crossed the space toward Liam, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek, which Liam accepted, though he was quickly busied with removing his coat and shoes before he picked up his briefcase. He took the cup from Zayn, leaning to kiss him briefly in greeting before he was heading into the other room, his mind obviously still at work. Zayn just followed him into the living room, sitting down on the couch near him with a soft breath. 

Liam was already opening up his laptop, pausing only to light a cigarette and drag the ashtray closer before he was typing away on some sort of document that popped up on his screen the moment he put in his password. Zayn just shifted to curl up against the arm of the couch, watching Liam quietly as he wondered just what Liam would do when he got to the bedroom and when that might be. It didn't really matter to him though, even if Liam stayed up late, Zayn would stay with him. 

As it turned out, Liam spent about a half hour on whatever paperwork he was finishing, closing his laptop with a soft breath once he finished the document. He stretched lightly, dragging one hand through his hair before he moved to stand. 

"I think I'm gonna go have a shower," Liam said, glancing at Zayn for a moment, watching him nod. 

He left the room then and Zayn heard him walk up the stairs, obviously just going straight into the bathroom since the door closed and there was no reaction. Zayn just pushed himself to his feet, disappointed again that Liam didn't ask him to the shower with him like he normally would after work. He walked up the stairs anyways, planning on going into the bedroom to wait for Liam to finish his shower.

He sat down on the bed, listening to the sound of running water for a few minutes before it shut off and he could hear Liam moving about the room. The door in the hallway opened and Liam's steps paused for a moment. 

"Babydoll?" He called lightly. 

"I'm in the bedroom Daddy," Zayn called back, hearing Liam's approaching footsteps on the hardwood. 

"I was thinking baby, I know I've been busy late...ly-" Liam had begun talking in the hall, but he seemed to lose his train of thought as he walked into the bedroom, his gaze lifting to catch sight of what Zayn had waiting for him. "What's this?" 

Zayn smiled softly at Liam's surprise, unable to keep himself from glancing over his Daddy's bare chest, looking him up and down for a second. "I know you've been busy lately," He said, noticing the little smile that curled up at the corners of Liam's mouth as he used his own words. "And I was thinking that since it's Friday and you don't work tomorrow, I could maybe help you relax. Will you... will you let me tie you up Daddy?"

Liam moved to cross the room, pausing just by the end of the bed near Zayn. "What are you going to do with me?"

"I just want you to relax Daddy. I want it to be all about you."

"I'm the one that's been neglecting you, and yet you still think of nothing but helping your Daddy," Liam said with a soft smile, reaching to gently caress over the edge of Zayn's jaw. "You are absolutely perfect, my love." 

Zayn beamed with the praise, reaching up to gently take Liam's hand in both of his own, tugging him gently forward to get onto the bed with him. Liam went easily, kneeling on the bed just in front of Zayn, following him back onto the mattress as he moved. He let Zayn push him gently to lay on his back, stretching out comfortably on the soft blanket. Soft hands slipped their way up one of his arms and Liam shifted to let Zayn lift his wrist, feeling the silky fabric wrap around his wrist before it was tied gently in place. The same was done to the other wrist and Liam shifted to let Zayn pull the towel from around his waist, settling back onto the bed after a moment. 

Zayn moved to straddle him, sitting lightly in his lap as those gentle hands moved to begin a slow massage, starting up by his chest. Liam relaxed a bit, laying his head back against the pillows comfortably as he closed his eyes with a soft breath. Zayn just let him. That was the whole point of all of this. He wanted Liam to relax and enjoy himself during all of this. 

He just kept working his fingers into the firmness of Liam's body, loving to feel his Daddy under his hands like this. He could see why Liam always wanted to hold him and squeeze on him. It was an amazing feeling to have all that warm skin under his hands, his fingertips able to dig into the slight softness. He leaned down over Liam, fitting his lips to a soft spot just by his collarbone, sucking gently at the skin there to bring a little mark up to the surface. 

He heard Liam's little groan, felt it rumble against his lips as he continued on with his kisses, leaving more little hickeys across Liam's chest. He was allowed to continue like this for a few minutes, lavishing Liam in love and massaging away his tension. There was only a pause as Liam spoke. 

"Babydoll?"

"Yes Daddy?" Came the automatic reply, the words humming over the soft skin of Liam's upper stomach just under his ribs. 

"Will you do something special for me?"

That seemed to catch Zayn's attention and he lifted his head to meet with Liam's gaze, excitement brightening his own eyes at the thought of just what it could be. "Anything Daddy." 

"Make love to me baby."

A pause met with the request and Zayn's mouth dropped open a little in surprise. It had been months since Liam had last asked for this, and it was such an infrequent thing that each time caught Zayn completely off guard. He couldn't help but nod though, his tongue moving to sweep over his bottom lip. Of course he would make love to his Daddy. 

"Okay Daddy, how would you like me to?" 

Liam always set the pace for this, usually starting off very slow and moving up from there, but there had been at least once where he had wanted it rough and hard right from the beginning. 

"Start it slow baby," Liam said softly. "I need to feel all of you."

Zayn shifted to get off of Liam's lap, reaching to begin shedding his own clothes before he leaned over toward the bedside table. He grabbed his key and the bottle of lube from the drawer, taking a moment to take his chastity cage off and set it off to the side. Liam just watched him quietly, shifting to spread his legs open to make room for Zayn as he moved back toward him. He knelt between Liam's thighs, nervousness beginning to make his hands shake as he reached to slip one of them down over the top of Liam's thigh. 

"It's alright baby," Liam soothed him gently. "I trust you." 

"I know Daddy. I wanna make it good for you, that's all." 

"You will babydoll," Liam said gently, seeming so sure of it even though Zayn was entirely out of practise with this. 

He just tried to calm his nerves, watching the way that Liam relaxed underneath him again, his legs falling open wider as he let Zayn take complete control of him. As Zayn's hands moved to Liam's legs to gently begin another massage by his knees, he realized that maybe this was what his Daddy was needing the whole time. He spent so much time working and taking care of Zayn's every need. Zayn was sure that it began to weigh on him eventually and he just had to let go sometimes. He would gladly give that to Liam. He would gladly take over and leave Liam feeling just as light, just as boneless and pleasured as his Daddy always left him. 

He tried not to think too much as he reached to grab the bottle of lube, and Liam didn't even flinch when the top of it was popped open loudly. Zayn was a little messy with this, using too much by accident and having it drip off his fingers sluggishly. It didn't much matter though, this was sure to get messy anyways, that was the way Liam seemed to like it most times. 

Zayn shifted forward a bit, one hand coming to slip over Liam's belly while the other moved to rub slick fingers over Liam's hole gently. His Daddy took in a soft breath, his eyes still closed as he waited patiently for Zayn. He was usually always so patient, hardly losing his temper unless Zayn pushed him to it. Tonight that wouldn't be happening though. Tonight was just for Liam and anything he could want- which Zayn would give him willingly, gratefully even. 

Liam took in this little breath, eyebrows furrowing together lightly as one of Zayn's fingers pressed slowly into him. His babydoll was more skilled than he would ever admit, pressing up and finding his prostate within moments, making Liam moan lightly for him. Zayn bit at his bottom lip as he kept it up, ever so slowly working Liam open, helping him relax as best he could manage. 

Minutes passed with nothing but the sounds of Liam's little moans and the wet movements of Zayn's fingers, now three of them, pressed deeply into Liam. He hadn't asked for more yet, and Zayn was alright with that. He wanted his Daddy to take his time with this, wanted him to enjoy every moment. 

And he was. Zayn could see as much. He still had his eyes closed, his body lax underneath Zayn, all of that tension having slowly melted away. He was hard by now too, that beautiful length of his standing proudly, leaned up over his lower belly, dripping precome ever so sluggishly. Zayn wished he could get on top of Liam and just take all of that in, wishing he could ride on his Daddy right about now, but that wasn't what this was about. 

"Baby..." It was this little moan as Liam shifted a bit, letting his head loll toward one side as he let out another breathy sound. "More babydoll, please.." 

Zayn was complying immediately, gently pulling his fingers out and shifting to move closer to Liam. He took a moment to spread some more lube over the length of himself, already feeling sensitive, but he would make this last as long as Liam needed it to. He slipped one hand over Liam's thigh, feeling it lift to make space for him. He pushed lightly, having Liam lift his hips to make this easier on the both of them as he held that one leg up toward Liam's chest. 

Liam had opened his eyes at this point and he was watching Zayn quietly as he felt the warmth of him so close, the blunt tip slipping over his hole lightly. Zayn looked up to catch his gaze, everything pausing for a moment as their eyes met. Liam nodded, noticing the way Zayn's eyes dropped toward his mouth to watch the trail of his tongue slip over his lips to wet them lightly. 

He leaned forward overtop of Liam, the pressure between them building for a few moments until finally Liam's body relaxed and opened up enough to let Zayn begin to push into him. The second just the tip popped in though, Liam was moaning, pleased with the feeling as Zayn pressed so slowly into him. He paused only when there was no more room to go. 

"Don't stop.." Liam breathed, feeling Zayn move to pull back and begin a pace. 

It was a little choppy, as if he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, but fuck it felt good regardless. Both of them were in their own nirvana, feeling and giving nothing but pleasure. Liam seemed to be feeling it the most though, his fingers wrapped tight around those silken strips as Zayn made love to him. He loved every second of it, but there was always that mantra of _moremoremore_ running through his head and it wasn't long before he couldn't ignore it anymore. 

"More baby," He groaned, biting deep into his bottom lip. "Fuck me." 

Zayn let out this little sound, his hands tightening on Liam's thigh and hip as he shifted to do as he was told. He seemed to know exactly how Liam had wanted it too, pulling back most of the way only to drive right back into him roughly. Liam couldn't keep in the loud 'ah' that fell from between his lips with the move and that seemed to be all it took before the both of them completely lost it. 

Zayn's pace picked up, his moves jarring and hard as he pushed as deep as he could manage into Liam. And Liam was loving it. He couldn't keep it in anymore, moans and praises spilling from his mouth as Zayn fucked him just the way he needed it. He sounded like some needy little whore and it didn't bother him that Zayn made him that way. 

"Don't stop baby.. don't stop- ah fuck.. Mmh Daddy needed this! Such a good boy-"

The direct praise was met with a little whine and a particularly hard thrust that nearly took Liam's breath away as Zayn's hips stuttered. "Mmh yes! Like that!"

Zayn held tighter to him, keeping up with the nearly painfully hard thrusts like Liam had asked him to. He was absolutely wrecked though, his breathing so quick and erratic he wasn't sure if he was getting quite enough oxygen, but he wasn't going to stop, not until either Liam asked him to or his body gave out on him. Liam was enjoying himself entirely too much for Zayn to ever want to take that away from him.

Their bodies were finally moving in sync, Liam's moans and Zayn's ragged breathing taking up most of the air in the room, leaving the rest to swirl, sweltering around them. Zayn could feel it though. He knew Liam's body so well, he recognized the second he began to get close. He shifted his hold, pushing Liam's leg up more firmly, feeling him move to accommodate. He pushed harder- if that was even possible, listening to Liam cry out for him in his heady pleasure. 

Liam was saying something, moaning for him, but Zayn was too lost to catch the words. Everything stopped though, as Liam arched up off the bed, his hips pushing forcefully into Zayn's lap with the move, his entire body tense to the breaking point. He watched Liam come, loved that he could bring so much pleasure to his Daddy. His own aching was left forgotten as he watched in awe as Liam completely lost himself, dropping back onto the bed in a boneless heap. 

He was shaking, as if shivering from being too cold, though heat absolutely radiated off of him. "Cum for me baby." 

Zayn had nearly forgotten about that, but with Liam's exhausted little words, he couldn't help but let it all come rushing back. He moved as if to pull out, to take care of it himself, but Liam's leg was looping around his waist to pull him back in. 

"Cum inside me babydoll. I wanna feel you." 

Zayn wasn't sure if he could, but he let Liam lead him lightly into a little pace. It was obvious his Daddy was sore, but he was still going to let Zayn use his body like this. It made something deep in Zayn's chest swell with absolute love. He still tried to make it quick though. 

Part of him wished he could have cum when Liam had, but he had been so preoccupied with the other man.. he would take what he could get now. He didn't manage to build back up to any sort of roughness before he was feeling so, so close, and he was sure Liam was grateful for that. From there it took maybe another handful of thrusts before he was tightening his grip, fingers digging in as he pushed in deep. 

He heard the little moan Liam let loose as he came deeply into him, loving the feeling of Liam's body around him. He let himself take a few moments to come down from it before he was pulling out so that he could move and untie Liam. The second his Daddy was free, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Zayn, flipping their bodies to where Liam could lay on top of him. He was graced with one of his Daddy's loving kisses, and he couldn't help but melt into it, knowing that Liam was very happy with him. 

"You're such a good boy," Liam said as he broke from the kiss, moving to press more kisses down over the side of Zayn's neck. "That was perfect babydoll. Daddy's so happy with you."

Zayn grinned at the praise, loving that he could have Liam feeling this way. He was still shaky from his pleasure, but Zayn could also feel how relaxed he was and that was the entire point of this whole thing. 

"Are you tired Daddy?" 

"Exhausted," Liam murmured, still pressing slow little kisses over Zayn's neck and the edge of his jaw. "And sore, but I love it. I love you babydoll."

"I love you too, Daddy," Zayn replied gently, wrapping both arms around Liam to pull him down on top of himself gently. 

"I promise baby.." Liam said after a moment, sounding as if sleep was starting to catch up with him. "I won't ever neglect you like that again. It must've been so hard on you.." 

"It's okay Daddy." 

"No, it's not," Liam said softly, holding onto Zayn more tightly. "I know how much you need me and I wasn't there- even when I was home, I wasn't there for you."

"You work so hard for me Daddy. I appreciate everything you do, whether or not you're distant with me. You provide for me and you take care of me, you make sure everything in my life is perfect even when yours is hectic and busy. I appreciate you and I love you so much Daddy. You mean everything to me."

Liam had relaxed through his spiel, and Zayn worried for a moment that he may have fallen asleep, but eventually, Liam's hand was moving to try to take one of his own. Zayn entwined their fingers together tightly, holding firmly to his Daddy. 

"You're my whole world babydoll," Liam murmured after a moment. "I love you so much." 

"I know you do Daddy," Zayn said gently. "And I love you. Now try to sleep, I know you need it."

Liam didn't comment on Zayn telling him what to do, he just nodded, letting Zayn drag a blanket up over them, covering them both up. He pressed a soft kiss to Liam's cheek, holding onto him tightly as he let himself relax as well, and within minutes they had both slipped off to sleep, all tangled up in one another.


End file.
